Truth Falls Remix!
by Pandajam19
Summary: Want to see your favorite Gravity Falls characters do a crazy dare, or answer deep questions? Well, now you can! Dare fom Dipper to Mabel and even our favorite dream demon Bill Cipher! T for possible blood. Please if you have a dare, PM me.
1. A New Beginning!

**Hey guys! I had to take down my last story, because it kind of was to risky to keep up. I asked and was allowed to put up an awesome rewrite! Yay!**

It was a normal day in the Gravity Falls fandom and our favorite dare show hostess was sitting reading through chat script fanfics.

"Is this really all there is out there? Why doesn't someone create a good not chat script dare and truth show? Well, why don't I? No one except the moderators and the Eliminators can stop me right? I'll call the Stage guys and maybe have them buy me a stage..."

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before? I'm sure we met before, somewhere..." The builder mused, but Panda waved her hand dismissively.

"That's so weird, don't be stupid. Anyways, I'll need the Mario. Bros for the new plumbing and I'll paint the whole place a nice purple, yeah! Thanks for all the help, Bob!" Panda shook Bob's hand happily. "This will be the best truth or dare show ever!"

 **Panda and I are so excited for the new and improved truth or dare show! Before you folks send in those awesomly funny dares, here are a couple rules:**

 **1) Keep those dares appropriate! I don't want to hear anything about killing anybody, okay? I don't need somebody pointing out these dares are way to gross, kay?**

 **2) No rude names like fags, or lesbians, or calling anyone (especially on emo rocker) gay. Doing that gets a warning and doing it twice means I won't listen to you making dares. I'm warning you all now.**

 **3) Know that I won't have a straight schedule for this story. I'll try to do this when I can, but don't get to mad if I have to do other stuff too.**

 **4) No song requests unless they come from the show itself. This rule may change and there are no song requests.**

 **5) I'm not allowed to bring in other characters from other fandoms (Example- Pokemon fandom to Gravity Falls.) so don't ask for some character from another show to come on. AUs are okay, however.**

 **6) Please, if you have a dare, PM ME! I cannot take reviews as dares. I'm sorry about that.**

 **With all that out of the way, here's who you guys can dare-**

 **Dipper**

 **Mabel**

 **Stan**

 **Wendy**

 **Soos**

 **Melody**

 **Gideon**

 **Candy**

 **Grenda**

 **Robbie**

 **Bill**

 **Panda (dares only)**

 **Me (author) (asks only)**

 **With that, I hope we have lots of fun, good grammar, and laughs!**


	2. First of the Dares!

**Oh my gosh! I'm really excited to post this chapter, even though I only got a couple dares from one person. But hey, I don't mind, if you have fun, that's all that matters! With that out of the way, let's go! And um, I'd like to know how my show compares to others story and dare-wise. Please tell me!**

"Alright we're back!" Panda cheered. "I can't wait to open up all these dare that I have! But first..." Panda clapped her hands and a warp pipe popped out from the ceiling. "And just in case..." Panda moved over a large waterbed. "This should stop them. Okay folks, listen carefully." She put her ear towards the pipe and hear voices faintly coming from inside.

"AHHHHHH! Where are we going?"

"No clue!"

"Why did you even jump down here?"

"I heard the cry of a lone sparkle cat!"

"Mabel, that is the worst excuse ever."

"I agree with the kid, you should only jump for money."

"Or food!"

"I'd jump anywhere for you mah Mabel!"

"AHHHH! Gideon, so gross, so gross!"

The group landed on top of a large pile of pillows with a thump. Dipper groaned and looked up at a smiling Panda.

"Hey, there... Are you okay? I've got Pitt Soda in the fridge if you want it." In response, Dipper slumped lower and lower. A dare show. He should have known. It would now be filled with bad grammar, stupid dares, and embarrassing questions.

"I know that feel, Dipper." Panda cracked open a can and took a long, slow sip. "I told the people who can dare that they can't do anything crazy like twincest, or whatever. And our grammar here is pretty good, I swear. As for the questions, they're few and far between here." She pressed a remote and the group was placed into seats. "I got things to do, people! Chop chop! I got a nice dare from Niwana that I want to get through with! Bill, front and center!"

"Let's see... They want some fanservice, right? I can provide." Bill laughed as he transformed into a man without a shirt.(thankfully, he had pants on...)

"GYAAAH! Bill, put some clothes on! What kind of pervy person do you think I am? Honestly, she just wanted to see you in a pink dress and wig running around screaming that you are a ballernina. Cheezus crust, man!"Panda ran offstage and grabbed a dress and wig from the costume room and threw it at the startled dream demon. "Gideon, take the recorder and we'll watch the reactions at the end. Oh, and have the song 'Happy' playing in the backround so I can see him throw confetti."

"What? Why does I hahve to do it?" Gideon moaned. "I was hopin' to spend tahm with mah Mabel!" At this point, Mabel stepped backwards and stumbled into Robbie.

"Hey, watch it!" He glared at her. "I just got these shoes!"

"Oops!" Mabel apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry Robbie."

"Moving on..." Panda looked down at the list of dares sent in and smiled. "Dipper, I'll give you a list of big words to say, and you have to figure them out, okay? Oh, and while that's going on, Mabel, Niwana has a friend who wants a sweater from you. I have the requirements right here." She handed a small sketch to Mabel and the list of words to Dipper. Mabel quickly looked over the list and bit her lip.

"Panda, I don't think I can put that on a sweater. Who would wear that?"

"Niwana's friend, apparently." Panda shoved the needed materials into Mabel's hands. "Now go, young sweater maker! Go forth and make so many sweaters!"

"Okay..." Mabel sat down and began to knit.

"Now Soos, you have to lick your elbow, or eat your pants. Lick your elbow." Panda pulled up a full body picture of Soos and pointed to his elbows. "Just lick here."

"Okay dude, but isn't that cheating?" Soo looked at Panda curiously.

"Nah, she said to lick your elbow, and you're doing just that." Soos nodded and hesitantly licked the picture.

"Now Wendy, I have a dare for you..." Panda leaned in and whispered something into Wendy's ear and she nodded.

"Man, that's easy. I'll do it." She walked over to Robbie and smiled. "Hey Robbie, want to go out again? I think I made a huge mistake breaking up with you."

"Seriously?" Robbie jumped to his feet, a large grin breaking out on his face. "Where would you want to go for the date? I know a couple resteraunts that would totally be cool-"

"In your dreams, Robbie! Happy late April Fools, idiot!" Wendy laughed and sank back into her seat and Robbie stood still, dumbfounded.

"ROASTED!"Panda jeered before staring back at list of dares.

"Okay Stan, do you want to take this dare on? It's kind of dangerous..."

"I'm ready!" Stan cracked his knuckles. "I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Okay, you have to burn all your money in a campfire." Panda read aloud to Stan, whose face now paled ten shades and his knees began to wobble.

"All... my... m-m-money...?" Stan fell backwards onto the waterbed with a loud thump.

"Umm, I guess I'll just do it with you guys? I mean, I got s'mores and all so..." Panda clapped her hands and a large warp pipe appeared. "To Stan's secret money stash!" Panda jumped into the pipe and grabbed all the money she could, throwing it to the other side to the pipe and into a large, but controlled fire made by Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy, probably couldn't have done this without you." Wiping her brow of sweat, Panda grabbed a pack of marshmallows and Smersheys chocolate bars from her backpack.

"Now, who wants s'mores?"

The entire cast (except Stan, Bill, and Gideon) raised their hands happily.

 _'Maybe this won't be such a bad dare show after all._ ' Panda thought excitedly.

 **So there we go! The first chapter and first dares of the show! Hopefully, I can get a little more dares from others, but please tell me what you think. Next time, we see Dipper use big words, Bill put on a happy dance show, and Mabel's sweater for Niwana's friend! Also, a surprise guest makes an apperance! Please remember to PM me for dares, and nothing to crazy or with songs in it.**


	3. Bill Can Dance?

**Hey, I'm just updating this, so I can get it out of the way for some big things going on... Anywho, please please please, REMEBER TO PM ME YOUR DARES! If I continually have to remind people, I just will have to ignore the guests. So, if you have an account, please PM me, and if not, you can sign up for free! Anyway, on with the story!**

"All right!" Panda smiled as she chewed on the last of her smore. "It seems we have to just take a look at Bill's little dance routine and then I have to get Pacifica in here for some questioning... Bill, get your triangle shaped butt over here, it's time for the premere of 'Bill in Dance Action!' Gideon, roll the film!"

"Rollin' the film!" Gideon called out. The room went dark as music began to fill the air. Bill went walking through the streets, occasionally piroetting and grabbing random people's hands to tango with them.

'Cause I'm Crappy, clap along if you feel like a room with two roofs... Clap along if you feel like happiness ain't the truth. Cause I'm crappy, clap along if you think that's not what you wanna do. Cause I'm crappy, crappy, crappy.'

"Gideon, this is the wrong song..." Panda facepalmed and Gideon simply shrugged.

"This was the only thing I could find that wasn't the song. Copyright n' all."

"Okay. Hey, is Bill trying to do the tango with a raccoon?" Panda looked back at the screen to see Bill trying to pry an angry raccoon off of his tutu, and he was screaming at Gideon.

"Star, get this... THING... off of me! Now!"

"First off, it's Gideon." A burst of laughter came from behind the camera. "And this is hilarious! Why would Ah ever wahnt to? Besides, I might get mah hair dirty."

"When we get back I swear..." Bill was cut off with the raccoon jumping at his face and he stumbled back into the woods.

"I'm cutting the tape now, so we don't all die of laughter." Panda rapidly bagan typing at the computer and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally uploaded it! Now we can't take it down unless I say so! Ha!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Bill roared, his regular shade of yellow now turning a deep shade of red.

"N-nothing!" Panda replied quietly laughing. "I just kinda sorta uploaded it to YouTube... Anyways, we have to ask Pacifica a question, so we need her on the set!" Panda snapped her fingers and a large purple pipe appeared and out popped Pacifica, landing on the floor with a thump!

"Hey, now that you're a part of the show, I need to ask an official question? Who would you rather go on a date with, Dipper or Dipper?"

Pacifica scoffed. "What's the difference, they're both lame losers in the end."

"Glad to see someone gave you an attitude adjustment." Panda rolled her eyes and smiled. "Anyways, thanks for reading! As I aks, dares and questions must come in from PM! The authoress thanks those who have read this and supported her! Bye for now, folks!"


End file.
